


nie wiem co mógłbym tu napisać.

by Ashjkjgbm



Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: BCU, Klub Lowców Mitów, KŁM, KŁM#23: Za ghulami za lasami, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: T.J. myśli w Krainach Snów, ponieważ to najbliższe do pisania co akurat może zrobić.
Relationships: Thaddeus "T.J." Gardens/Sydney Lake
Kudos: 3





	nie wiem co mógłbym tu napisać.

Myślenie w Krainach Snów było skomplikowane, gdy rzeczywistość wielu chwil zlewała się ze sobą. Może mógłby napisać list, może to byłoby prostsze.

Nie pisał nic w ostatnim czasie. Może dlatego, że w Krainach Snów i tak ciężko było to zrobić, a czasu było niewiele, a może dlatego, że się bał. Tego, że tak naprawdę zostały mu zabrane całe jego umiejętności, nie tylko możliwość stworzenia jednego, konkretnego opowiadania. I póki było normalne, że tego nie robi, postanowił odwlekać moment prawdy ile tylko mógł. Czasu nie minęło też zbyt wiele, przynajmniej nie świecie na jawie, bo określenie tego, jak płynął on w tym miejscu nie było tak proste.

Mogło się wydawać, że pisanie nie różniło się tak bardzo od mówienia. Jedno było przekazywaniem słów, tak jak i drugie, ale w praktyce okazywały się całkiem inne. Prawie tak, jakby istniały różne rodzaje słów, jedne, które można było tylko wypowiedzieć, a inne, które dało się tylko zapisać. I trochę takich, które nie mogły istnieć w żadnej z tych form. Nie chodziło nawet o imiona Przedwiecznych tak zawiłe, że człowiek nie miał możliwości ich wypowiedzieć, czy dźwięki wydobywające się z odległych części kosmosu, do których zapisania zabrakłoby ludzkich liter. Nie, chodziło również o wyrazy zdecydowanie bardziej zwyczajne, które jednak nie zawsze brzmiały tak jak powinny. Nie przekazywały tego, co miały, mimo, że teoretycznie taka była ich funkcja. Usłyszenie czegoś, przeczytanie, czy nawet przeczytanie tego samego na głos mogło być jak otrzymanie trzech zupełnie różnych treści. Strata chociaż jednej z tych form była przerażającą perspektywą, dopiero z pełnią słów – tych powiedzianych, napisanych i pomyślanych, mógł istnieć jako całość.

Kiedy nie był w stanie opowiedzieć ani słowa o ich podróży po księżniczkę ghuli, poczuł po raz pierwszy jak okropne musiałoby być życie, gdyby miało wyglądać już tak aż do końca. Najważniejsze, co potrafił zrobić mogło już nie istnieć. Zanim jednak zdążył spróbować też powiedzieć, że nie może opowiedzieć nic, pojawił się Sydney. I przekazał historię za niego. Czy T.J. zrobiłby tak samo? Czy użyłby tych samych słów, czy zwróciłby uwagę na te same szczegóły? Nie miał pojęcia, bo jego umysł nie był w stanie sformułować na ten temat nawet myśli. Czy Sydney o tym wiedział? Że w tej chwili zastępował wszystko, czego T.J. być może już nie miał?

Wtedy, patrząc na Sydney’a, czuł również coś zupełnie innego. 

W którymś momencie zastanawiał się, czy nie ma to jakiegoś związku ze światem mitów. Jakaś klątwa rzucona na Sydney’a, która powoli zaczynała oddziaływać na niego. Zaklęcie pochodzące od Yiga. Cokolwiek innego, co nie pochodziłoby z tego świata. Nie. To istniało dłużej niż działał Klub Łowców Mitów. Nic takiego nie znalazłoby ich już wcześniej i tak długo pozostawało bezczynnie, jako jedyną oznakę obecności dając to. Przeżywał wiele różnych emocji, oczywiście.

To było coś innego. Nie znał słów, którymi umiałby to określić. Ani tych, które wypowiadał, ani tych, które mógłby napisać. Nic, co znałby ani w świecie, który go otaczał, ani w tym, który istniał tylko w jego wyobraźni. Nie było ich tam też wcześniej i nie zniknęły jak ta jedna opowieść. Czuł jednak, że było to dobre uczucie. Dziwne. Trochę straszne przez swoją obcość. Ale mimo to dobre.

Teraz Sydney szedł całkiem niedaleko niego. Wyglądał na całkiem poważnego i zamyślonego. Było to prawdopodobnie całkiem normalne w ich sytuacji, w ich wszystkich sytuacjach, ale TJ miał wrażenie, że mogło jednak tym razem chodzić o coś innego. Nie miał pojęcia o co. 

– Jak ci się tu podoba? – zaczął rozmowę T.J., nie wiedząc co dokładnie chciał powiedzieć. 

– Myślisz, że moglibyśmy tu kiedyś zamieszkać?

– W Krainach Snów?

– Tak. Moglibyśmy kiedyś zaprosić Luthera, on chciał tu się jeszcze kiedyś pojawić. I resztę HOBO, jeśli by chcieli. Nawet Squire’a. 

– Myślę, że to byłoby bardzo miłe. Wręcz zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdą.

Często, gdy T.J. wyobrażał sobie swoją możliwą przyszłość, był tam Sydney. Byli tam też Douglas i Henry, czasem Sterling, w tych wszystkich momentach ich dalszej, wspólnej działalności, tak. Był jednak również czas później. Taki, w którym wszystkie końce świata zostałyby odwołane i normalne życie byłoby znów możliwe. I w nich właśnie, Sydney pojawiał się najczęściej z jego przyjaciół. Może w jakiś sposób nie widział swojego życia bez niego.

Może mogłaby to być przyszłość w Krainach Snów.

W pierwszej kolejności powinien pomyśleć o tym, że możliwe, że gdzieś Ameryce było jego dziecko i możliwa przyszła żona (czy powinni wziąć ślub?).

Albo nie. Całkiem prawdopodobne było, że wolała być z kimś całkowicie innym i wcale nie chciała go już kiedykolwiek widzieć. A wtedy równie dobrze mógłby to zrobić. Zostać tu na zawsze.

Wydawała się to w jakiś sposób propozycja całkowicie normalna, jakby wręcz w pewnym stopniu spodziewana. Zdecydowanie zbyt normalna jak na to, że mieliby w niej zostać już na zawsze w magicznej krainie. 

– O czym myślisz? – spytał TJ, wciąż widząc we wzroku Sydney’a coś w jakiś nieokreślony sposób dziwnego. Zbyt wiele ostatnio było rzeczy, których nie rozumiał. 

– Chyba o niczym konkretnym. Krainy Snów. Wiesz, jak to działa.

– Wydawałeś się zamyślony. Jest coś, czego nam nie mówisz?

– Nie. – Jakoś nie wierzył, że miała to być prawda. 

– Nie podejrzewam cię o nic tak, żeby zacząć do ciebie celować z broni, ale tak, że się o ciebie martwię. Możesz mi powiedzieć. Jeśli jest coś, o czym miałbyś powiedzieć. 

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Wiem, że jeśli coś planujesz, to nie jest to coś, co nam się spodoba, bo inaczej byś tego nie ukrywał.

– Zrobię to, co będzie najlepsze dla nas wszystkich.

– Czyli już wiesz, co dokładnie zrobisz?

– Nie.

TJ tym bardziej nie wiedział. Nie czytał tych wszystkich ksiąg, nie znał zaklęć, nie miał pojęcia co jeszcze mógł wiedzieć Sydney. Wątpił, że było to coś, co mogło zaszkodzić im wszystkim. Ale możliwe, że mogło zaszkodzić Sydney’owi. 

I o ile rozumiał, że uwolnienie duszy Steringa i pokonanie Vulgarana mogło wymagać poświęceń, to wolałby chociaż wcześniej wiedzieć, jakie są możliwe.

Spojrzał w kierunku Henry'ego I Douglasa. Czy powinien im powiedzieć o tym, że coś podejrzewa? Że coś go martwi? Że Sydney mógłby coś ukrywać? Miał wrażenie, że lepiej było tego nie robić. Nie potrzebowali się teraz kłócić. Zmuszanie kogokolwiek do powiedzenia czegoś, prawdopodobnie w tej chwili skończyłoby się tylko gorzej dla wszystkich. Przyjdzie na to moment. Jeśli to nie on zaczynał już tracić zmysły i widzieć rzeczy, których nie było, to wszyscy też musieli się prędzej czy później dowiedzieć prawdy. Lub poczekać, aż ta prawda przestanie być istotna. 

O ile jego własna decyzja mogła przynieść wiele negatywnych skutków, jeśli okazałoby się, że naprawdę nie może już pisać, to jego wydawała się nieporównywalnie gorsza. Znaczy, zdążył już przez czas ich znajomości zobaczyć wiele jego działań, które wydawały mu się zupełnie pozbawione sensu, to to było czymś innym. Myślenie o niej było dziwne, bo T.J. czuł się, jakby i z niego zostały wymazane jakieś wspomnienia, których nawet nigdy nie miał.

Ale pamiętał, że Henry złożył tam w ofierze swoją żonę. Czego prawdopodobnie nie rozumiał bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

TJ nie był pewny, czy kochał teraz kogoś w taki sposób, czy nawet był w kimś kiedykolwiek naprawdę zakochany (czasem myślał, że tak, ale czy to na pewno była prawda? Czy to na pewno było to?), ale mimo to wiedział, że usunięcie ze świata takiej osoby byłoby ostatnim co chciałby zrobić. Może mógłby wymazać z istnienia ich miłość, może mógłby nawet usunąć sam siebie, ale to? Przekraczało wszelkie poziomy jego zrozumienia.

I gdyby ktoś, kogo by kochał postanowiłby w jakiś sposób usunąć się z uniwersum, to spróbowałby to powstrzymać.

Co było zupełnie teoretyczną sytuacją, nie mającą absolutnie nic wspólnego z jego aktualnym życiem.

– Myślałem o tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej. Naprawdę chciałbyś zamieszkać ze mną w Krainach Snów? – Postanowił jakiś czas później wrócić do tamtej rozmowy. 

– Jest tu w miarę bezpiecznie i większość osób chyba całkiem nas lubi, i… – Sydney nie zdążył dokończyć, zanim T.J. mu przerwał. 

– Chodziło mi bardziej o tą część, że chciałbyś to zrobić ze mną.

– Tak? Czemu miałbym nie chcieć żebyś też tu był?

– Nie wiem. Ale na pewno są inne osoby, z którymi mógłbyś chcieć spędzić swoje życie. 

– Możliwe. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żebyś był to akurat ty. Znaczy. Chciałbym, żebyś to był ty. O ile ty tego chcesz.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że cokolwiek planujesz tam zrobić, chciałbym móc tu kiedyś z tobą zamieszkać. Więc tak. Chcę. 

Przez moment miał wrażenie, że Sydney mógł rozumieć. To uczucie, które T.J. czuł także podczas tej rozmowy. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, nic nie mówiąc. Czy Sydney też wiedział?

Później wszystko wokół rozmyło się i przeniosło do kolejnej sceny, jak to już działo się czasem w Krainach Snów.


End file.
